nbcnewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Today
Today, also called The Today Show, is an American news and talk weekday morning television program. The program debut on January 14, 1952. The program was a 2-hour program for many years, until it got expanded to 3 hours on October 2, 2000. A 4th and final hour of the program was eventually added on September 10, 2007. Currently, the program is a 4-hour weekday morning news and talk program. On-Air Staff Anchors *Dave Garroway - (January 14, 1952-June 16, 1951) *John Chancellor - (July 17, 1961-September 7, 1962) *Hugh Downs - (September 10, 1962-October 8, 1971) *Barbara Walters - (September 16, 1966-June 4, 1976) *Frank McGee - (October 11, 1971-April 17, 1974) *Jim Hartz - (July 29, 1974-August 23, 1976) *Tom Brokaw - (August 30, 1976-December 18, 1981) *Jane Pauley - (October 11, 1976-December 29, 1989) *Bryant Gumbel - (January 4, 1982-January 3, 1997) *Deborah Norville - (January 8, 1990-February 22, 1991) *Katie Couric - (April 5, 1991-May 31, 2006) *Matt Lauer - (January 6, 1997-November 28, 2017) *Meredith Vieira - (September 13, 2006-June 8, 2011) *Ann Curry - (June 9, 2011-June 28, 2011) *Savannah Guthrie - (July 9, 2012-present) *Hoda Kotb - (January 2, 2018-present) News Anchors *Jim Fleming - (January 14, 1952-March 1953) *Merrill Mueller - (March 1953-April 1953) *Frank Blair - (April 1953-December 1975) *Lew Woods - (December 1975-May 1976) *Floyd Kalber - (May 1976-1979) *Tony Guida - (1979) *No seperate news anchor - (1979-1981; Tom Brokaw and Jane Pauley read headlines) *Chris Wallace and Jane Pauley - (January 1982-September 24, 1982)) *John Palmer - (September 27, 1982-July 14, 1989) *Deborah Norville - (September 1989-December 29, 1989) *Faith Daniels - (June 1990-May 1, 1992) *Margaret Lawson - (May 4, 1992-January 1, 1994) *Matt Lauer - (June 13, 1994-January 3, 1997) *Ann Curry - (Spring 1997-June 8, 2011) *Natalie Morales - (June 9, 2011-Summer 2016) *No seperate news anchor - (Summer 2016-August 2018; co-anchors read headlines) *Craig Melvin - (August 2018-present) Weather Anchors *Bob Ryan - (1978-1980) *Willard Scott - (1980-January 1996) *Al Roker - (January 26, 1996-present) Regular Panelists *Jack Lescoulie - (January 14, 1952-1965) *Edwin Newman - (1961-1984) *Barbara Walters - (September 16, 1966-1974; officially titled "co-host" in 1974) *Judith Crist - (1964-1973) *Joe Garagiola - (1967-1973, 1990-1992) *Gene Shalit - (January 30, 1970-November 11, 2010) *Willard Scott - (January 26, 1996-December 11, 2015) Today Girls *Estelle Parsons - (officially titled: "Women's Editor"; 1952-1955) *Lee Meriwether - (1955-1956) *Helen O'Connell - (1956-1958) *Betsy Palmer - (1958) *Florence Henderson - (1959-1960) *Maureen O'Sullivan - (1964) *Pat Fontaine - (1964-1966) Others *J. Fred Muggs - (February 3, 1953-1958; as mascot) *Natalie Morales - (January 2006-June 8, 2011 as correspondent; Summer 2016-present as west coast anchor & correspondent) *Jenna Bush Hager - (August 2009-present; as correspondent) *Carson Daly - (September 2013-present; orange room anchor & social media reporter) Today: The Third Hour (October 2, 2000-November 9, 2012; October 29, 2018-present) *Katie Couric - (October 2, 2000-May 31, 2006; co-anchor) *Matt Lauer - (October 2, 2000-June 2011; co-anchor) *Ann Curry - (October 2, 2000-June 8, 2011; news anchor & co-anchor) *Al Roker - (October 2, 2000-November 9, 2012; weather anchor & feature reporter, October 29, 2018-present; as co-anchor) *Natalie Morales - (January 2000-June 8, 2011; as correspondent & co-anchor, June 9, 2011-November 9, 2012; as co-anchor) *Savannah Guthrie - (June 9, 2011-June 29, 2012; co-anchor) *Craig Melvin - (October 29, 2018-present; co-anchor) *Sheinelle Jones - (October 29, 2018-present; co-anchor) *Dylan Dreyer - (October 29, 2018-present; co-anchor) Today: The Fourth & Final Hour (September 10, 2007-present) *Ann Curry - (September 10, 2007-April 4, 2008; co-anchor) *Natalie Morales - (September 10, 2007-April 4, 2008; co-anchor *[[Hoda Kotb - (September 10, 2007-present; co-anchor) *Kathie Lee Gifford - (April 7, 2008-April 5, 2019; co-anchor) *Regis Philbin - (July 9, 2015-present; occasional contributor) *Jenna Bush Hager - (April 8, 2019; co-anchor) Today's Take (November 12, 2012-September 22, 2017) *Al Roker - (weather anchor & co-anchor) *Natalie Morales - (November 12, 2012-Summer 2016; co-anchor) *Willie Geist - (November 12, 2012-April 2016; co-anchor) *Tamron Hall - (February 24, 2014-February 1, 2017; co-anchor) *Billy Bush - (May 2016-Fall 2016; co-anchor) *Dylan Dreyer - (February 2, 2017-September 22, 2017; co-anchor) *Sheinelle Jones - (February 2, 2017-September 22, 2017; co-anchor) Megyn Kelly Today (September 22, 2017-October 24, 2018) The program premiered on September 22, 2017, it did replaced Today's Take as the third hour of NBC News' weekday morning news & talk program Today. The program was hosted by Megyn Kelly, who had joined NBC News earlier in 2017 after leaving Fox News Channel. But the program was cancelled on October 24, 2018, and that its time slot would be assumed by other anchors. Gallery TODAYcolor.png|Mid-January 1952 color logo Today_1952.jpg|January 14, 1952 opening titles - Premiere Edition Today_1952_a.jpg|Mid-January 1952 closing titles Today1960s.jpg|1960s opening titles 4E571FF5-46A3-42D3-A848-7D3B5BA77EEF.jpg|November 4, 1969 opening titles 1BACF824-C29B-48B2-9A1E-3B170D448682.jpg|May 16, 1972 opening titles Today_1974.jpg|1974 opening titles 510240B4-55C5-4F91-945C-4F9BE9B624AE.jpg|February 7, 1979 opening titles Nbc-1980-todayclose2.jpg|December 24, 1980 closing titles - Christmas Eve 1980 45197D8A-8876-4730-92B3-B907CCDB01EB.jpg|March 21, 1981 opening titles T110481.jpg|November 4, 1981 opening titles - Second Space Shuttle Mission Today_1982.jpg|Early-Mid January 1982 opening titles F5B4A941-04E9-4F13-8F7B-FF85B93B00B5.png|(1984-1985) opening titles Nbc-1987-today1.jpg|Mid-September 1985 opening titles T101987.png|October 19, 1987 opening titles Today2.jpg|(1995-2002) opening titles Today_2002_a.jpg|(2002-2004) opening titles Today0305.png|(September 11, 2004-September 11, 2005) opening titles Today0506.png|(September 12, 2005-September 12, 2006) opening titles Today2006-09.png|(September 13, 2006-September 9, 2009) opening titles NBC_Today_titles.png|(September 9, 2009-February 2012) opening titles Today_2012.png|(Mid-February 2012-September 13, 2013) opening titles ScreenHunter_95916 Jun. 23 11.47.jpg|September 16, 2013 opening titles - New Look, New Graphic and New Set Screen_Shot_2016-07-05_at_3.54.40_AM.png|(May 11, 2015-January 5, 2018) opening titles Today_2018.jpg|(January 8, 2018-January 4, 2019) opening titles Today_2019.png|(January 7, 2019-present) opening titles Category:Weekday news programs Category:News programs Category:1952 debuts Category:1950s weekday news programs Category:1960s weekday news programs Category:1970s weekday news programs Category:1980s weekday news programs Category:1990s weekday news programs Category:2000s weekday news programs Category:2010s weekday news programs Category:1950s news programs Category:1960s news programs Category:1970s news programs Category:1980s news programs Category:1990s news programs Category:2000s news programs Category:2010s news programs